


Victoire's Goal

by JediC8H10N4O2



Series: After: The Good, The Bad, The Ugly [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediC8H10N4O2/pseuds/JediC8H10N4O2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Victoire was nine, she knew exactly who she wanted to be when she grew up. And the person she wanted to be wasn't a princess, a knight, a quidditch player, a private investigator, a model, or a dragon wrangler.</p>
<p>No, Victoire wanted to understand everything. She wanted to be an Unspeakable.</p>
<p>While everyone in her family supported that job choice, it was her choice of role model that surprised everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoire's Goal

Victoire Weasley may have been nine years old, but there were several truths of the world she knew.

1) Uncle Harry was the coolest uncle. Who else had come back from the dead?

Well, there had been that brief period where there was concern about a Zombie Apocalypse, but other than that, it was universally accepted he was awesome.

2) Uncle George was the funniest uncle.

4) Tante Gabi was the most beautiful aunt, and the only one who could speak French, a beautiful language.

3) Teddy's cousin Tori Malfoy was who she wanted to be when she grew up.

Victoire's parents were Curse-Breakers, and her père had several interesting tales to tell of curse breaking in Egypt. In fact, she had been on several Curse-Breaking trips at nine years old, as Père and Mère would use vacations as an excuse to go on those excursions. Granted, she had always been stuck at camp, but it was still fun to go to different parts of the world and pretend to be a curse breaker. Up until she was five years old, she had thought she wanted to be a curse breaker when she grew up.

Now, she wanted to be an Unspeakable.

The first time she had met Teddy's other family, what her Uncle Ron called the Malfoy's, she had been prepared to dislike them. Most of the family couldn't understand how Uncle Harry could be friendly with them. Even Aunt Ginny couldn't stand them, and Aunt Ginny was usually right there with Uncle Harry.

She was visiting Teddy, who was staying with Tori Malfoy since his grandmother was in Saint Mungo's and Uncle Harry was off on a mission with Draco Malfoy and Aunt Ginny was covering a Quidditch game in Prague. Grandma Weasley had offered to watch him with cousins James and Albus, but Uncle Harry had insisted that Teddy get to know his other family.

Victoire refused to let the circumstances get in the way of her playdate with her best friend. Even if he was staying with people that most everyone in her family disliked.

When Père had dropped her off at the two story small house, he looked confused. Victoire didn't know until later it was because he thought they were still living at Malfoy Manor. Tori had greeted them at the fireplace, a cheerful smile on her face as she held her son. She had a bit of white powder on her hair, and her clothes looked singed, but she looked similar to Mère after a day of working and looking after Dominique and Louis and her.

Teddy had promptly grabbed her and gave her a tour of the house, and by the time they were finished, Père had left and Tori was back at work. Victoire and Teddy were peaking over the counter to watch her as she split her time between rocking Scorpius' bed and doing calculations and experiments behind a solid ward of red.

Teddy told her quietly that Aunt Tori had a strict rule of no interruptions, unless the ward was green. She was busy making new magic, and couldn't have distractions. Victoire told him that people couldn't make new magic, and the two of them got into one of their fights. They were distracted by laughter. Tori had noticed, stopped what she was doing, and was watching them. She said that the two of them reminded her of Uncle Harry and Draco, always arguing and fighting.

Teddy told her what Victoire had said, and Tori spent the rest of Victoire's visit explaining about her job, and what she did. Well, the parts of it she could explain. Teddy had said, in a solemn voice, that there were things Aunt Tori couldn't say without killing them. Tori had just smiled, shook her head, and said that killing was a last resort.

Later, Teddy pointed out that she hadn't denied what he said.

Curse-Breaking was adventurous, but being an Unspeakable sounded exciting. Instead of discovering old magic, you got to invent new magic, and study the old magic.

Victoire went home and informed Mère that she was going to be an Unspeakable. Père asked about her goal of being a Curse-Breaker, and she informed him that this way, she got to play with the magic curse-breakers found, and invent her own. Mère smiled, and said it was the perfect goal for an ambitious and smart girl.

After that, Mère had invited Tori over for tea. Victoire split her time between watching Scorpius as he interacted with Louis and Dominique, and listening to the conversation that Mère and Tori had. Six months later, Mère and Tori were thick as thieves, as Père said.

Victoire also got to see Uncle Harry and Draco interact. She wasn't entirely sure how they were like Teddy and her since they never seemed to agree on anything but she and Teddy both agreed that Uncle Harry was cool, but Père had laughed the first time they had everyone over, and even Aunt Ginny was fighting a smile. Tori had stepped in and was telling Uncle Harry and Draco to behave, and Teddy's Grandmother was smiling.

Teddy said that his grandmother had said that Tori, Uncle Harry, and Draco reminded her of her and her sisters, before they all went their different ways. Apparently, Teddy's Cousin Narcissa had agreed. Teddy confided that he wasn't allowed to tell Uncle Harry or Draco that, and so Victoire had promised she wouldn't as well.

Now, Victoire knew being an Unspeakable didn't mean she had to be like Tori, but as the years passed Victoire knew that she wanted to be Tori.

Mère was beautiful and smart, and loved to speak French with her, and was willing to get her hands dirty. Unfortunately, Mère also worried about making sure she always looked perfect, and Victoire just didn't want to do that all the time. Who cares about grass stains on your skirts when you can talk about the adventures you had outside?

Tante Gabi was also beautiful, but she was a teacher at Beauxbatons. Victoire didn't want to teach people. She barely had the patience to wait around for Louis to catch up when she went on adventures with him and Dominique. Tante Gabi wasn't who Victoire wanted to be.

Aunt Hermione was brilliant. Everyone said so. But she was also driven, and sometimes hard to relate to. Aunt Hermione's focus was always on the future. She saw four steps ahead of everyone, and she had paperwork with her all the time, and sometimes Victoire just wanted to have an adventure and exist in the now. The future was still a ways off. She would deal with it later.

Aunt Audrey was calm and collected. Grounded even. She allowed Uncle Percy to make rules, and she would follow them. Unless they were stupid, in which case Lucy said that she would sit Uncle Percy down, and 'lay down the law' and Uncle Percy would agree, and everything would go back to normal. Victoire couldn't deal with the rules Père and Mère came up with, forget the ones Uncle Percy did. Victoire needed freedom.

Aunt Angelina was funny. She wasn't as funny as Uncle George, but she was funny. There was just… an inherent sadness to her and Uncle George. It was fading away as time went on, but Victoire could still remember when it was more visible. For all the jokes and fun memories she had of WWW, Victoire couldn't completely escape the association with sadness. So even though Aunt Angelina was up there with Aunt Hermione and Mère, Victoire didn't want to be her.

Aunt Ginny was fun, and bold. She would argue with everyone, even Uncle Harry and Uncle Percy, and no one really argued with them. Mostly because it was easier to just listen to Uncle Percy and then run away, and Uncle Harry was an Auror and had defeated Voldemort (who clearly wished he could have been French), but she did. She fit in with all the Uncles, and the Aunts. She even went and had a career in Quidditch. But Aunt Ginny had a temper, and when she lost it, it wasn't pretty. She had once refused to speak to Aunt Hermione for six months because Aunt Hermione had made her so angry. Victoire couldn't imagine not speaking Teddy for months over something, and Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione were best friends. And after a career in Quidditch, Aunt Ginny had decided to work for a newspaper. Nothing interesting happened at a newspaper, all they did was cover interesting events, mostly after they occurred. So Victoire didn't want to be Aunt Ginny.

But Tante Tori, Tante Tori was smart, and direct. Mère had given Victoire permission to address her as Tante Tori when she was seven, saying that Père's side would probably prefer to not have the same word used for Tori as themselves. Victoire knew that the Malfoy's had done something wrong in the past, but since Uncle Harry and Mère liked Draco and Tante Tori, Victoire assumed that they were better now. Tante Tori had a dry wit, and watched as Draco and Uncle Harry argued, and shook her head and smiled and would conspiratorially lean towards her and say 'boys'. She was smart, and liked to help people. She was stubborn, as Uncle Harry liked to say. She did research and development, but enjoyed helping Uncle Harry and Draco out with their cases. If you needed help, she would help, but she wouldn't swoop in and try and do everything like Aunt Hermione tended to.

Draco said, when Victoire made the mistake of saying that Tante Tori was as perfect as anyone could be who wasn't Mère, that Tori did have faults. She didn't always listen to people when she thought she was right, and sometimes would get herself into dangerous situations because she was thinking with her brain instead of common sense. Uncle Harry agreed.

Uncle Harry and Draco preceded to get into a fight as Uncle Harry then said that Tante Tori was also capable of getting herself out of said situations, and sometimes she really was right. Draco disagreed. Tante Tori had just sighed, and gave everyone some cookies to watch as the two argued.

It happened a lot.

So when Uncle Percy asked what she wanted to be when she graduated Hogwarts at one of the big Weasley family gatherings, Victoire didn't hesitate when she answered.

"I want to be an Unspeakable, just like Tante Tori," she proclaimed.

There was stunned silence, and a few of the cousins were whispering, trying to figure out who Tante Tori was, because she wasn't a Weasley. Père just sighed, while Mère smiled. Aunt Ginny had her head in her hands, and Uncle Ron was gaping like a fish. Aunt Hermione was stuck between smiling and trying to get Uncle Ron to respond. Aunt Angelina and Uncle George merely stared, while Grandpa Arthur and Grandma Molly looked at her strangely. Freddy, Roxy, Mimi, and Lucy were trying to figure out who Tante Tori was. Rose and Hugo looked confused, while James and Lily laughed. Albus nodded, as if he could see it. Uncle Percy looked a bit confused.

"You'd be great at it," Uncle Harry said, smiling. "In fact, I think if you told Tori that, she'd be happy to tell you what you needed to prepare for school."

Victoire beamed.

While her career was met with open arms, even if her reasoning behind it wasn't, her family drew the line at the nickname.

"Absolutely not, Victoire. I will not call you Tori. I gave you a beautiful name with a grand meaning, and you are not going to shorten it," Mère said, folding her arms and raising a delicate brow.

"You'll give Uncle Ron an ulcer," Père said.

"I'm flattered, but wouldn't you rather your own identity?" Tante Tori asked.

"How come I'm not Uncle Draco?" Draco asked.

"Because Tori's your better half, and everyone likes her better," Harry responded to him.

"It would be confusing if there were two of you," Teddy said, with the Potter cousins nodding.

Instead, she ended up with Vicki. Mère was still displeased, but everyone else was happy.

Except Draco.

"She could at least call me cousin," Draco had muttered at her tenth birthday party, watching as Tori presented Victoire with a collection of books she called essential for Unspeakables.

"Be glad she isn't calling you insane," Harry responded, watching his son James with wary eyes, prepared to step in and stop his mischievous son if it appeared like help was needed.


End file.
